My Birthday Wish
by Supersaiyan2479
Summary: Goten is upset how everybody has forgotten his  8th birthday, except for a certain purple-haired Saiyan who brightens him up. The first present is the world to Goten, but the second means everything to him...  Yaoi! Please R&R!


**Sorry for the no 'everyday G/T fic'. I got caught up in my story 'You Are My Future' and got sidetracked. But, here it is, hope you enjoy it. Grammer will be fixed.**

**I dont own Dragon Ball/Z/GT-Yaoi! Don't like, then don't read this**

* * *

><p><em><span>My Birthday Wish<span>_

Goten woke with very bright smile on his face. Today was a happy day, nothing would want him to miss it. He was excited to see his friends and family surrounding him and having a good time. Goten couldn't wait. He jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed, and headed down stairs, where he awaited his welcome.

Chi-Chi walked around the kitchen in a rushing manner, grabbing her purse and almost tripping when she took steps in her crooked high heels. She had a messy bun in her hair and had papers everywhere around her on the floor. Goten tilted his head in a childish way as she seemed like she was in a hurry.

"Mom?"

"Yes, oh, honey I have a meeting I'm late to, please stay here and don't leave the house." She gathered some fallen papers and headed out the door.

"Um, mom...is there something you need to tell me..." Goten rocked back and forth on his heels, awaiting his mother to say the words.

"Oh, wow, how could I forget..." She planted a kiss on his forehead and smiled,"I love you. Now I gotta go, no leaving the house Goten!"

She raced out the house and jumped into her car. She set her purse down on the passengers seat and quickly started the car. Goten stood at the door, tears building up in his eyes. How could she forget, and of all people too...

"Goten, Gohan is at school so don't worry. Breakfast is on the table. Love you!" She quickly drove and sped up in speed, leaving Goten behind. Goten didn't let his tears fall, but it hurt how she didn't remember.

"So now, I don't even have Gohan here with me...well, I don't know if I want anybody if they all forgot..." Goten pouted.

He sighed and took off into the sky and headed over to the moutains, or a hill by the mountains. He landed by the oak where his brother had created a hole when he was an infant and sat. He leaned against it and held his knees closer so they were tucked beneath his chin. He shut his eyes, wishing that this was a dream...

"Hey there Goten!" 9 year old Trunks landed.

Goten opened his eyes to see Trunks, his hands behind his back. Goten frowned and turned his head. Trunks dropped his smile as he saw how Goten had tears coming down his cheeks.

"Goten? Are you alright? What happened?" asked Trunks as he sat in front of him, keeping his hands behind himself.

Goten shook his head. He couldn't tell Trunks, he would probably think he is weak.

Trunks frowned in concern,"Come on Goten, you can tell me...please, I want to know what's wrong."

Goten turned his head to him,"Well, mom and Gohan forgot toay is my birthday and I believe everyone else has too...even you..."

"Goten," He chuckled,"Everyone may have forgotten, but I haven't...here."

Trunks moved his hands from behind him and held it out. One hand held a plate with a small piece of cake on it with an unlit candle in it, and the other was a small wrapped up box...with a bow on it. Goten was stunned he did all that so fast. It hit him hard how Trunks did so much, just for him...

"Trunks..." He said.

"I know, I tried, I'm sorry if it wasn't good enou-" Trunks was pulled into a warming hug from Goten. He set the cake and and hugged back, enjoying the feeling of his younger friend. Goten pulled away and smiled wide as Trunks did too. He set the box on Goten's lap and giggled,"Well come on Goten, you can open it. You can save the best for last."

"Yippy!" He tore the paper off of it and smiled as he pulled it out.

It was a small picture frame that held a picture of Trunks and Goten at the party held after Buu was defeated. Goten began to cry again. Trunks dropped his head in shame, taking it that Goten hated it.

"Goten, I'm so sorry you weren't expecting a crappy gift, but that's all I could afford to get you..."

"Trunks...I LOVE IT!" He hugged the picture and set it aside him. Trunks sighed as he was just over reacting, that's all.

Goten looked over towards the chocolate cake and licked his lips, he forgot his breakfast, but this will very much make up for it...

"Not yet Goten." Trunks shook his head, Goten pulled away from it and pouted while crossing his arms.

Trunks chuckled and picked up the plate, he held his finger out and powered some ki to the tip of it. Goten confusingly watched as Trunks placed it on the candle's tip. A small lit flame appeared, shining bright, since it was natural ki he used, instead of fire itself. Goten stared at the flame and could feel the warmth it possessed, only, it wasn't the element that produced this, it was the one who created it. He turned from the candle and to Trunks. He had a simple smile that urged him to do something...

"Alright Goten, make a wish and blow it out." He stated.

Goten nodded his head snd closed his eyes-he knew the perfect wish...He opened his eyes and blew it out. The cake flew onto Trunks' face, turning it brown with frosting. Goten covered his mouth in horror and shame. What had he done? Trunks now hates him, he knows it...

Then, Trunks began laughing. It wasn't laugher of anger, it was full of happiness, sweetness, and anything else Goten could think of. It was all brightened up as Trunks didn't hate him...'cause if he did, well, Goten would surely be lost.

"Are you alright Goten? You seem upset somehow." asked Trunks who stopped his laughter.

Goten shook his head,"No, I thought you were mad at me for getting cake all over your face..."

"Goten, don't worry it isn't the big of a deal. It was an acident since were Saiyans and we can't control small amounts of power we naturally have."

"Ya, but it kind of is..." Goten smiled a bit.

"How?"

"I can't have cake now..." Goten smiled wide and scratched the back of his head.

Trunks smirked as one thought came in mind,"Hey Goten, I still have another present for you..."

"Really! Where is it?"

"Just, close your eyes, and don't open them until I say so, K?"

"Got it!" He did as he was told. _I wonder what it is..._

Yes! Now, here's my chance!Thought Trunks.

He slowly leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to his. Goten's eyes shot open and then relaxed back closed again. He savored the taste Trunks had, it was so chocolatley...so, he did get his cake, that's one thing.

Trunks pulled away suddenly and turned from him. No way would Trunks want to look him in the eye now for what he did.

"Trunks...?" Goten whispered, slightly upset how he pulled away...

"Goten, I understand if you don't want to see me anymore, please, say no more. I'm already leaving." Trunks stood and wiped the cake off his face and turned opposite from him.

"No!" Goten grabbed his arm before he could fly away and spun him back, so they face each other. He pulled Trunks down towards him, making him on his hands and knees. Trunks was utterly confused, now he wants him to stay, even though he never said anything about him leaving either...

An awkward silence rained around them, making it very uncomfortable to be next to the other. Goten tried the think of something to say, but only one came up...

"Trunks, you still have some cake on you're face..." Smiled Goten.

"What! Where?" Trunks checked his face, feeling around for any frostying he may have forgot.

"No, right...here..." Goten touched his lips, causing Trunks to blush a bright crimson red.

"But I don't feel anything..."

"Here, I got it..."

Goten grabbed his hands and pulled him on top of him, in the processing of capturing his lips. Trunks crashed down apon his body and instantly wrapped arms around his waist. Goten held the back of his head and placed pressure on his body, enjoying the fuzzy feeling it created. Trunks moaned into the kiss as bodies touched in places Trunks seemed to love at the moment. Tongues fought for dominace and explored each other's mouths like crazy.

Air soon became an issue and both pulled back, panting hard. Breathing was short and small. Goten closed his eyes as Trunks set his forehead to his. Now getting their breath back, both smiled, even though both couldn't see it, they felt it.

"Goten, this is what my wish would be if it were my birthday, what was yours...?"

"Mine was to know what it was liked to be kissed..." Goten blushed as Trunks stroked his hair with his answer.

"Well, we both got our wishes...so, what would you wish for nw if you had the chance?

Goten snuggled into the crook of Trunks' neck and kissed it lightly,"To be with you forever...my love...thanks for a birthday I will never forget..."

"Your very welcome...Chibi..."

Then soon, as in each other's arms, sleep soon snuck into their minds. Sending them off into a world of bliss...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, now I can work on 'You Are My Future' since I have been bugged by it, so, don't expect a one-shot G.T fic for awhile...<strong>

**Long fics are coming, for your reading pleasure...hope you enjoyed!**

**R & R**


End file.
